Little Family
by BabyJoongie
Summary: Chapter 1:Evil Minnie VS angel Sunggie /Changmin pipis ditempat tidur. Tapi kenapa Jung Yunho Yunho yang disuruh mencuci seprai. Untung anaknya Sunggie yang berhati malaikat mau membantunya mencuci. Anaknya Changmin malah asyik memasak dengan istrinya Jaejoong/Summary/RnR please/YunJae


Title: Little Family Chapter 1

Original Author: BabyJoong

Genre: Romance + Family + Drama

Rating: M *maybe*

Cast :

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Jung Changmin

Go Ahra

Jung Sungjae ( Yook Sungjae BTOB )

Lee Minhyuk ( BTOB )

And other cast

Pairing : YunJae slight MinJae

Length: 1/? Chapters

Warning : YAOI BL Typo! SEMI PEDO! Jadi diharapkan yang tidak suka di close tabnya ^^

.

.

.

Don't Like

Don't Read

.

.

.

I told you before

.

.

.

Happy reading ^^

Chapter 1 : Evil Minnie VS angel Sunggie

Author POV

Pagi hari yang indah. Matahari bersinar begitu manis hingga menembus jendela kamar namja berwajah cantik ini. Kim Jaejoong menggeliat sebentar setelah itu kembali merapatkan selimut yang ia pakai. Hari ini sepertinya tidak ada yang special.

"Eunghhh"

Jaejoong berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya. Mencari posisi yang benar dan kembali tidur.

KREEKK!

Pintu terbuka menampakan anak kecil berwajah tembem yang sedang memeluk boneka.

"Eomma" Bisik namja kecil tersebut. Kaki kecilnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang tengah tertidur.

"Eomma" Ucap Sungjae—nama anak kecil tadi—suaranya agak dikeraskan.

Jaejoong mengucek kedua matanya. Ia rupanya sedikit terganggu kehadiran namja cantik yang memakai piyama bercorak gajah sama dengan piyamanya. Jaejoong merenggangkan ototnya dan kemudian menatap namja kecil berumur 2tahun yang kini sedang menatap wajahnya.

"Pagi Sunggie"

Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kearah Sungjae. Ia kemudian menggendong tubuh Sungjae setelah itu melemparnya ke atas.

"Hoaahh hahaha" Tawa Sungjae meledak saat Jaejoong melemparnya keatas. Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat melihat wajah Sungjae memerah karna terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Jja eomma masak dulu eoh"

Jaejoong menurunkan tubuh Sungjae diatas lantai kemudian menatap Sungjae yang tengah mengangguk lucu didepannya. Ia kemudian menatap ranjang tidurnya. Dia tidak tidur disini kah?

"Appa ketidulan di luang kelja"

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Jaejoong, Sungjae menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Biarpun Jaejoong hanya berpikir rupanya anaknya ini bisa menebak isi pikirannya eoh?

"EOMMMAAAAAAAAAAA appa mencekik Minnie EOMMMAAAA"

Jaejoong mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya ia mendengar suara anak pertamanya yang sedang meminta pertolongan. Sungjae mengerjapkan kedua matanya bingung, ada apa dengan kakak gembulnya itu?

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

BUGH!

Yunho berlari sambil membuang tubuh Changmin keatas ranjang mereka. Jaejoong terkejut melihat tingkah suaminya itu, setelah itu tertawa pelan saat mendapati Changmin tengah tertawa. Ternyata Jung Yunho sedang menggelitik tubuh Changmin.

Sungjae kecil menarik ujung baju Jaejoong membuat namja bermata doe ini menatap anaknya yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata polosnya "Eomma Minnie hyung tidak apa-apa kan"

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil mengusap kepala anaknya itu. "Gwenchana Minnie mu pantas dihukum sayang~"

"Huaahahahah ampun appa"

Yunho semakin gencar menyerang tubuh anaknya itu. Bukannya tanpa alasan Yunho menggelitik Changmin. Pasalnya anaknya itu sudah merobek surat kontraknya bersama Lee corp. Dan sadisnya suratnya itu dijadikan mainan pesawat oleh Baby Changmin.

"Sudah Yunnie bear~"

"Aishh bocah gembul ini pantas dihukum Baby~"

"Tapi—"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul suara aneh dikamar Jaejoong dan Yunho. Yunho bangkit dari ranjang setelah itu menatap Jaejoong.

"Eomma dengal itu?" Tanya Sungjae.

Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangguk.

"Minnie hyung pipic" Ucap Sungjae sambil menunjuk Changmin yang tengah tertidur diatas ranjang. Jaejoong menatap horror seprainya yang baru saja ia cuci basah terkena pipis Changmin. Wajah Jaejoong kini muncul dua tanduk di kepalanya.

"Yunnie bear~"

GLEK!

"Ndee… Jaejoongie"

"Kau yang membawa Minnie kesini kan?"

Yunho mengangguk pasrah. Setelah ini ia pasti akan mendapatkan amukan dari Jaejoong istrinya.

"CUCI SEPRAINYA SEKARANG JUGA"

GLEK!

"Bai—baiklah"

Ckckck poor Yunppa.

.

.

.

Hari ini seharusnya hari yang special untuk Jung Yunho. Namun tidak untuk hari ini. Kim Jaejoong ani Jung Jaejoong dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan menyuruhnya mencuci seprai. What Seprai? Bukan seprainya yang jadi masalahnya. Tapi cara mencucinya. Dan teganya Baby Joongienya itu menyuruhnya mencuci dengan tangan. Kalau mesin cuci tidak masalah. Tapi ini menggunakan tangan. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Jung Yunho.

"Cuci yang benal beluang mecum" Ucap bocah gembul berumur 4tahun. Jung Yunho yang sedang menyikat seprei itu hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ciapa culuh gelitikin Minnie" Yunho menatap tajam Changmin yang terus saja memarahinya. Coba saja Yunho sedang tidak mencuci ia akan mencekik leher anaknya itu.

"Berhenti menatap Minnie seperti itu Jung. Kau seperti ingin menerkam anakmu sendiri"

Kim Jaejoong tersenyum manis sambil memegang pisau ditangan kirinya. Matilah kau Jung Yunho.

GLEK!

"Aniya~ baby~"

"Baiklah cuci yang bersih seprainya. Dan kau Baby Minnie kemari bantu eomma memasak okonomiyaki"

"YIPEEEEE"

Changmin segera tertawa senang saat mendengar nama makanan kesukaanya disebut. Jaejoong segera menggendong tubuh Changmin dan berjalan menunju dapur.

'Hikss hikss' Batin Yunho menangis (?)

"Appa jangan cedih begitu" Sungjae berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi sambil menatap sedih appanya.

"Hikss Sunggie liat appa. Appa disiksa eomma mu" Sepertinya Yunho tidak mempunyai tempat mengadu dan malah mengadu keanaknya yang masih berumur 2tahun.

"Cup..cup..cup appa jangan cengeng. Cini Cungie bantu" Sungjae berjalan mendekati appanya dan duduk disamping appanya tersebut.

Ia kemudian membantu appanya menggosok seprai sesekali mengucek matanya saat terkena cipratan sabun.

'Tidak salah si Minhyuk menyukai anakku ini' Yunho membatin.

Kalian tau Lee corp? tidak? Lee Corp salah satu perusahaan terkenal diseoul. Dan Presdir di Lee Corp menyukai anaknya yang satu ini. Lee Minhyuk namja berumu 23tahun itu menyukai anaknya yang masih berumur 2tahun. What? Kenapa bisa? Itu rahasia author :P

"Aigoo anak eomma membantu appanya mencuci eoh?" Jaejoong tersenyum senang saat melihat Sungjae tengah menggosok seprai. Dengan tangan kecilnya ia terlihat telaten menggosok seprai tersebut. Sementara suaminya Yunho tengah menatap anaknya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Yunho istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan memasukan seprai itu kedalam mesin cuci"

JDERRR!

Yunho cengo seketika. Jadi usahanya mencuci seprai ini sia-sia eoh?

.

.

.

TBC

Lagi menghafal tiba-tiba ff ini muncul diotak saya xD

Ehmmm kenapa Sungjae BTOB?

Soalnya wajahnya lucu mirip Jaejoong *Abaikan

Call Me Baby/Joong aja nde~ gak usah panggil Author

RIVIEW please m_-_m

Follow : BabyJoong


End file.
